Sueño
by ZaRiiTa-chan
Summary: hay sueños que se  mezclan con nuestra realidad, y lo cierto es que debemos aceptarlos para continuar, pero el continuar no significa olvidar... pero cada quien tomo caminos diferentes...


_~ **R**ecordando estúpidas Promesas que ya Tú olvidaste.._

_"**V**oy a sonreír como si nada estuviese mal, hablar como si todo estuviese perfecto, pretender que es un sueño, _

_y hacer de cuenta que no me haces daño." ~**A**nónimo_

**E**n silencio camino por aquella habitación que reconocía como el living de su casa, todo se veía extrañamente solitario… tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien; corrió rápidamente a la ventana que lindaba con la calle y allí lo vio, a "_el amor de su vida_" o al menos así lo veía ella, intento abrir la ventana mas no pudo, grito para llamar la atención de aquel individuo mas parecía no escucharle… intento golpeando el vidrio de aquel ventanal mas al parecer el seguía sin oír ruido alguno, la chica de cabellos azules sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, la ignoro eh intento hacer todo el ruido posible pero el chico que se encontraba afuera de su casa no volteo en ningún momento, intuyo que no la escuchaba, corrió hacia la puerta, quería correr hacia el, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba; cuando intento abrir la puerta, esta no abrió… desesperada hizo todo lo posible por abrirla, después de muchos intentos y que todos terminaran el lo mismo : en nada; corrió nuevamente a la ventana y allí aquel chico ya no estaba! –Mierda…!- murmuro mientras, la sensación de un hueco en el corazón se le hacia mas grande… corrió nuevamente y con todo lo que tenia tiro de la puerta la cual curiosamente se abrió, miro hacia todas las direcciones y atravesando la calle el chico de cabello azabache se encontraba parado en espera de alguien, o eso parecía… al verlo allí con su porte de seriedad, común en él, pensó en lo mucho que quería verlo y besarlo.

En el instante en que se disponía a cruzar la carretera, la calle que con anterioridad yacía vacía se inundo por autos que pasaban a gran velocidad, angustiada la chica miraba incesante hacia donde se encontraba el chico, le miro esperando y rogando a kami-sama que la oyera, o al menos que la viera, movía los brazos en el aire en señal de que allí se encontraba, mas Sasuke no la veía… una lagrima de impaciencia y desespero se abría camino en el rostro de la chica, al siguiente instante después de eso los autos dejaron de pasar, así de la nada como aparecieron . La chica sonrió feliz y se apuro a pasar la carretera ahora vacía... antes de ella llegar a la siguiente acera el chico de ojos negros emprendió una leve caminata, sin apuro alguno, mas se veía extraño, estaba raramente ido?, Hinata apuro su paso, le gritaba que la esperara, que por favor parara; mas el chico hacia caso omiso a aquellas peticiones. Corrió a mas velocidad hasta que por fin lo alcanzo, tomo del brazo para impedirle seguir caminando, Sasuke paro mas no se giro a verla,- Sasuke-kun!- grito emocionada pero el hueco de vacio en su pecho no se había ido, seguía ahí informándole que algo no estaba bien.

-Que quieres? – frio, cortante y distante, si, así fue la voz de aquel muchacho, la chica se sorprendió y por ende dejo de tomarlo por el brazo, su ojos se abrieron casi al punto de salírsele de sus orbes; -y-yo, q-que pasa Sasuke-kun?- estaba confundida, porque le hablaba así, que no era su novio pues? Porque ahora paso de ser cariñoso y ser su Sasuke a el chico frio y arrogante de antes? Muchas dudas cruzaban en esos instantes por la mente de la chica de cabellos azules… - eh dicho que quieres?- Sasuke era una persona impaciente, al momento en el que termino la oración se giro a verla… esa mirada… fría y dura… vacía… Hacia mucho que no la veía… cosa que la hizo sentir fatal, - yo.. yo…- Hinata era incapaz de siquiera verle a los ojos, sus profundos ojos oscuros, menos de terminar aquella oración, tenia mucho por preguntar, muchas dudas que aclarar… el dolor en su pecho aumentaba con mayor intensidad que antes, ahora casi que sentía desmayarse, estaba realmente confundida, se armo de valor y le miro fijamente, y pregunto – q-que te pasa? Tu no eras así? Q-Que cambio?- aun sostenía su mirada el sonrió de lado, típico de su arrogancia- nada, que esto termino, si que eres lenta Hyuga- respondió con total tranquilidad siendo a su vez cruel con sus rudas palabras. -…- la chica que no cabía en si del asombro que estas palabras le causaron, dirigió su mirada al piso y no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas seguidas por otras cesaran el descenso por su rostro, y la fría voz de Sasuke intervino nuevamente, - que?, Crees que todo es como los cuentos de hadas y cuando descubres que no es así entonces no puedes soportarlo?- la chica permanecía con su mirada gacha y su voz muda, no tenia nada que refutar al respecto, para ella era demasiado bueno tener a su lado a alguien como Sasuke, el le daba fuerzas por así decirlo, y tal vez tenia razón, esto le había caído de golpe, era algo que no se esperaba, Sasuke la tomo por el mentón con una de sus manos obligándola a mirarlo fijamente, - entiende, las cosas no son lo que parecen, así estamos mejor- las palabras de Sasuke seguían siendo como fuertes estacas que se incrustaban en su corazón, oprimiéndolo, rompiéndolo, dañándolo. Por su parte Hinata solo le quito con brusquedad la mano de Sasuke de su rostro, le miro y asintió, sonrió con amargura y se dispuso a hablar, abrió la boca mas ninguna palabra o sonido salió de ella, la cerro nuevamente, cerro sus ojos respiro hondo y esta vez si hablo- h-hai, si así lo quieres esta bien- pauso un instante quería decirle que igualmente le amaba y que probablemente así seria por mucho tiempo, pero mejor se guardo sus palabras, total no servirían de mucho o si?, no, esto seguirá igual, matándola por dentro- hasta luego Sasuke-san- termino de hablar, giro en sus talones y comenzó su caminar… una parte de su ser quería que Sasuke gritara un "espera!" pero nunca llego, las lagrimas caían incesantes por su pálido rostro, la sonrisa amarga se había convertido en una mueca de dolor, llevo sus manos a su pecho intentando apaciguar el golpe de la desilusión, mas este seguía allí.

Sasuke por su parte solo giro en sus talones yendo en dirección contraria a la que Hinata iba. Hinata giro para ver por ultima vez como Sasuke se iba de su lado, miro su espalda alejarse cada vez mas, mientras que sollozaba dolida…

De golpe se sentó en su cama gritando un "No! Sasuke!", estaba en su habitación… un sueño todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, llevo sus dedos a sus ojos y si efectivamente estaban húmedos, _tal vez llore dormida_ pensó y sonrió complacida de que todo halla sido solo una pesadilla, pero de golpe vinieron las imágenes de su ultima conversación con su novio.

-Flashback-

Hinata estaba hablando por teléfono con Sasuke, ese día no habían podido verse, la causa: él estaba lejos, su conversación había sido mas corta que lo usual, ambos eran seres de pocas palabras, pero cuando estaban juntos hablaban largo tiempo, mas este día había sido diferente, desde su saludo hasta el momento.

-Y bien que haces Sasuke-kun?-

-Nada relevante, la verdad estaba aquí escuchando algo de música cuando decidí llamarte.-

-Ah...- y de pronto un absoluto silencio inundo en su conversación pasaron los segundos y ninguno decía absolutamente nada, Hinata estaba un poco angustiada ya que había notado que Sasuke estaba un poco distante y en ocasiones solía llamarle Hinata a secas, le sorprendía ya que por lo regular le decía : Hina, hime.. el Hinata lo había dejado tiempo atrás, unos cuantos meses atrás cuando comenzaron a salir; estaba algo paranoica o eso creía ella… decidió no prestarle mucha importancia a su extraño presentimiento, Sasuke hablo- como es de difícil sacarnos las palabras- había sido mas un susurro que cualquier otra cosa, pero Hinata lo había escuchado, una tristeza embargo su ser y con tristeza respondió un simple "hai"… pauso unos segundos y hablo otra vez Hinata – que triste…- Sasuke omitió comentario alguno y se dispuso a despedirse – Hinata debo irme, cuídate mucho- había sido conciso, frio y distante, y si, Hinata lo noto – adiós Sasuke- intento ser fría, pero no logro mucho el efecto, por lo general cuando se despedían, solían decirse lo mucho que se amaban, creo que la falta de palabras eran demasiado claras para ambos, Hinata quería saber porque Sasuke actuaba de esa manera, si había hecho algo mal, mas se lo reservo y espero a que el hablara – si amiga, cuídate- uff eso si que le había dolido en el alma a Hinata, que de repente de ser su novia pasara a ser su amiga, se sentía sola, triste y vacía, - que triste- hablo nuevamente Hinata , por su lado Sasuke solo respondió un – que cosa?- Hinata por un instante dudo en responder mas lo dijo – que de pasar a ser tu novia, me llames tu amiga- expectante guardo silencio – ah eso, debo irme cuídate Hyuga- la rabia invadió su ser al notar que para el azabache no había sido nd! No significaba nada! – ok! Esta bien! Cuídese Uchiha-san!- y colgó el teléfono, las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer se tiro a su cama inconsolable por lo que acaba de ocurrir, _ya no tenia novio –_

-End flashback-

Y Hinata entendió que no todo había sido un sueño, resulto que a la final si era verdad, Sasuke ya no era suyo, en realidad _nunca lo fue, _nuevamente su rostro yacía mojado a causa de las interminables lagrimas, se maldijo a si misma por ser débil, por depender de alguien para ser feliz, y por creer en los finales felices, ahora entendía que no todo es tan fácil, que como todo cuento , su relación tuvo " un principio y un final" todo cuento lo tiene, feliz o no pero lo tiene…

A veces los sueños terminan siendo reales, tanto que a veces deseamos tan solo volver a dormir y soñar.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez _"que hice mal?" que fue lo que no hice?..._deseaba tener esas respuestas, pero no había nadie que pudiese dárselas mas que el mismísimo Sasuke, y no deseaba hablar con el, no sin antes saber que no lloraría.

Sus rumbos ahora eran diferentes.

"_**S**e que podría haber salvado nuestro amor esa noche__  
__Solo de saber que decir__  
__En lugar de hacer el amor__  
__Tomamos caminos separados"  
**P**oison~ _

_**B**ien, esta es mi segundo O.S, es algo.. triste lo se.. yo pase por algo similar u.u_

_en fin espero les halla gustado! ._

_necesitaba hacer algo, estaba super aburrida en mi casa sin hacer nada xD _

_merezco reviews ?_

_ojala que si _

_n.n_

_matta ne ~_


End file.
